


Alternative Fewture

by BethCyra



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethCyra/pseuds/BethCyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's Gift goes Haywire and she see's something she refuses to believe.  Rosalie Hale being a coward and unwilling to fight for what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Fewture

Alternative Fewture

Chapter 1

Dual Shock

 

“Wait for me!” Alice called out to her siblings retreating backs, she had fallen behind when she got so caught up when she noticed a beat up red truck passing her. There had been nothing particularly unique about it and yet even still for some reason she couldn't look away.

“Catch up if you want to walk with us!” The bronze haired vampire chuckled softly but not slowing in the least. 

“No cheating now.” The wall of flesh wearing a skin tight red t-shirt and loose fitting jeans whispered so no one other then his siblings would hear him.

“Like I would.” Alice responded in an annoyed tone, barely able to keep herself from using her advanced speed to get to her brother's and sisters.

…

Ten minutes later 

“Gotcha!” The short dark haired woman wearing a designer black top that had one shoulder showing said right as she reached out to grab her brother and sister.

“Alice?” Rosalie asked looking back when she felt Alice freeze but only to crumple to the ground moments later.

“Help me....” Edward had the woman in his arms before she got half way down, fear already clawing at his dead heart when he saw the multicolored eyes.

“What's going on?” Rosalie asked quietly trying her best to stay calm as her hand ghosted over her younger sister's cheek, she couldn't do anything more before her phone began ringing.

Edward was already reading Rosalie's mind so when she read the name pop as Jasper's she didn't need to speak for him to know who was calling.

“We don't know Jasper.” Rosalie said in response to her brother, Jasper was feeling as if his arms had been ripped off his chest and he knew the only thing that could cause him such harm was if something was to happen to his mate.

“She just fell, her eyes changed to different colors, one pure white and one black.” Rosalie tried her best to explain what was going on while Edward guided them to a nearby alley way, once there and they where away from the eyes of humans both Vampire's took off at full speed to ensure they got back home as quickly as possible. “Tell Esme to be ready, we are on the way back.”

…...

“What did you two do?” Jasper couldn't hide the anger in his voice, he hadn't moved from Alice's side since they returned, only able to hold her hand to try to keep the fear and sadness his family felt from consuming him.

“We didn't do anything, she ran up and grabbed on to Rose and I and then whatever this is happened and she called out for help.” Edward explained softly trying his best to push down all feelings if only to make things as easy on his brother as possible.

“Trust me Jasper, if there was anything else at all we would tell you.” Rosalie couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Jasper was acting as if Edward or she would ever do anything to put the youngest female at risk.

Edward walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and tried to lend her as much support as he could. Emmett still hadn't returned and with Alice down and Jasper being torn apart by his instincts to protect his mate along with all the emotions floating around he knew he needed to do all that he could to be the family rock.

….

Carlisle did all he could to ensure that the hospital was able to handle everything without him for the next few hours, the way that Esme spoke to him on the phone left him feeling cold, well colder then the soft hearted vampire was use to, her fearful words still ringing in his heads.

 

“Carlisle, we have a situation.” Esme said quickly the second her husband answered the phone and continued a moment later when she could feel he was listening. “Alice is stuck in a vision, its been two hours and her eyes are different colors...”

“Give me all the details you can.” Carlisle was already moving towards his office, he had to reach out and see if he could find anything that may help, he couldn't allow anything to happen to his youngest daughter.

“From what Edward told me they where just walking down town, I had asked them to get some shopping done and when she ran up and grabbed Edward and Rosalie and then it happened.” Esme paused, Carlisle heard the sudden rustle of wind and he figured his wife stepped out to try and get in a more comfortable place. “ They turned around thinking she was having a normal vision when she started to lose her balance. However when they saw her eyes they knew something was wrong and rushed her straight home.”

The phone call didn't last much longer and was abruptly ended when Edward had called Esme to them, Carlisle had his suspicions on what could have happened, but as it was there was no way to be sure until Alice regained control and could tell them.

…

Jasper hadn't moved from Alice's side, he was worried. They had all witnessed Alice's visions and how she reacted to them in the past, and this was nothing like this. It had been almost 3 hours he had been sitting next to her unmoving.

The first hour had been one of the most painful experiences of his life, while Alice had stopped showing any signs of movement it was as if her mind was being torn in half by whatever was happening and he could feel the fear that was building in her, combined with his distress over not knowing what to do it was only his love and desire not to leave her that he didn't lash out at Edward and Rosalie.

“Please, return to me.” He said softly as his fingers glided softly along her chin, then almost as if on que the woman in front of him stirred and started to move once again.

“Jazz?” Alice finally whispered when her eyes finally regained their golden hue.

“It's me.” Jasper felt relief flood his body and quickly he yanked his lover into his arms needing to feel her against him before he spoke again. 

“What happened?”

“I don't know.” Alice wasn't even sure where to begin, so she just held her beloved Jasper as tight while her mind despertally tried to center itself. 

“We will figure it out, I promise.” He whispered before kissing her deeply.

“I know, we always d.......” Alice felt the words die in her throat and a red hot rage flush through her system when she noticed everyone had arrived, clearly having heard them from downstairs.

Esme didn't even say anything as she flashed over in an instant and wrapped her arms around the youngest girl. Jasper stepped back allowing their mother her moment of release, she had been terrified since Alice had arrived and only had stayed strong for the kid's sake. Still he couldn't understand where all the anger was coming from, and it was starting to overwhelm him.

“Alice I'm.....” Rosalie didn't even get to complete her sentence when the next thing she knew a very angry and very dangerous Alice flashed from Esme's and stood inches away from her, looking as if she was ready to rip her to shreds.

“How could you?” Alice whispered, anger and pain dripping from her words. “Even after everything you did nothing but hide, since when is Rosalie Lilian Hale so god damn weak?!”

Rosalie couldn't even muster up the ability to challenge the rage filled Pixie, she had never scene Alice this off the wall and if it was anyone else she would be fearing for her very existence.

“Alice, Rosalie hasn't done anything but worry about you.” Edward said slowly reaching out to Alice, Rosalie's mind still wasn't working correctly and was a whirlwind of doubts and questions, he knew if he didn't defuse the situation soon it would like end with Rosalie growing defensive.

Jasper tried his best to calm his partner down but the anger was so intense he couldn't even begin to make a dent in it, and it left him numb and scared. After all they had been through this was completely new territory.

“Edward I love you, but you need to stay out of this, understand?” Alice tried her best to not let her anger rush out at her brother as well when something told her that not only should she not be mad, but in fact was proud of her mind reading sibling. “This is about Rosalie, and her her cowardice.”

Finally Rosalie seemed to snap out of and responded with a viscous growl, it was the last thing they heard before both she and Alice became a blur of motion.

 

A/N:

Well I didn't think I would ever really attempt to write Twilight, but yet here it is. Yes the Fewture is spelled wrong, it was a fun name I had when I was preparing the chapter based on a Toy Line, and I liked it so I kept in as the official title.

I know that this deserves to be ripped apart, I haven't written for years and it certainly shows, I had hoped it would be like a bike but that just isn't the case (well for me at least), so I hope to improve with time.

I have the story lined up for a good while and I know where I want to take it, but I know we have some amazing Rosella writers, so if you think the premise is worth continuing please just let me know via PM/Review and I'd be happy to. Or if it's too rough and just not worth it, then say that too and I will drop it like a brick.


End file.
